Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. Wi-Fi or WiFi (e.g., IEEE 802.11) is a technology that allows electronic devices to connect to a wireless local area network (WLAN). A WiFi network may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more other computing devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a connected device to communicate via the network or with other devices coupled to the AP.
Mobile electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have grown in popularity and use. To keep pace with increased consumer demands, mobile devices have become more feature-rich, and now commonly include multiple system-on-chips (SOCs) including WiFi SOCs. In some cases a mobile device may have a limited amount of battery power. Thus, the wireless clients of mobile devices in a WLAN that are not actively transmitting/receiving information via the network may enter a sleep (or idle state) to conserve power, where the wireless clients do not actively transmit/receive information in the sleep state. These wireless clients may further wake up periodically for a short period of time to check for messages, for example, beacons frames transmitted by an AP to announce the presence of a WLAN.